1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure vessel for receiving liquids, particularly for continuously feeding paint to a paint roller or the like wherein the roller is connected to the pressure vessel by means of a hose. The invention is particularly concerned with a manually unlockable excess pressure valve which relieves the pressure in the vessel before the cover is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some pressure vessels used for delivering paint or other liquid under pressure, the cover of the vessel is U-shaped in cross section and is received in threaded engagement on the outer casing of the receptacle. Although there is a seal fixed between the two parts, a reliable support of the cover and a pressure-tight seal are frequently not provided. The screw connection can, occasionally, be insufficiently tight. It can also become loose by itself due to vibration so that a pressure reduction takes place in the pressure vessel and a proper method of operation is no longer possible. Also, the refilling of a pressure vessel designed in this manner is very time-consuming and cumbersome since in most instances the operating apparatus is connected to the cover and must be removed or rotated together with the cover many times during unscrewing of the cover from the casing.